Paciencia gatuna
by Emiita
Summary: Había una cosa que todo el mundo en Konoha sabía: Kushina Uzumaki no tenía paciencia. –¿Por qué te has traído a la cosa peluda? – Y en este caso, tendría que armarse de una paciencia gatuna para no dejar al Namikaze sin animal de compañía.


**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia**: Alguna palabra obscena, nada del otro mundo.

**Resumen: **Si había una cosa que todo el mundo en Konoha sabía era que Kushina Uzumaki no tenía paciencia. –¿Por qué te has traído a la cosa peluda, Minato? – Y en este caso, tendría que armarse de una paciencia gatuna para no dejar al Namikaze sin animal de compañía.

* * *

><p><strong>Paciencia gatuna<strong>

Si había una cosa que todo el mundo en Konoha sabía era que Kushina Uzumaki no tenía paciencia. _Ninguna_. Desde muy pequeña, siempre tuvo un gran temperamento, sobre todo si se emocionaba, y ella podía emocionarse para bien o para mal -podía darte un abrazo _asfixiante_ para bien. O _asfixiarte_ para mal.- Por eso, nadie, en su sano juicio, la hacía esperar. El pobre desgraciado que lo hiciera por _propia_ voluntad o era muy valiente o simplemente un estúpido que nunca conoció a la Furia roja de Kohona -la Habanera sangrienta.-

Sin embargo, aunque todo dios fuera consciente de este _pequeñísimo_ detalle sobre la chica, allí estaba ella, esperando. Y quizás, lo más extraño y desconcertante del caso, era a quién estaba esperando.

Minato y ella habían quedado para ir a comer ramen al Ichiraku -cómo no. ¡Era el mejor ramen!- y el bendito flacucho afeminado -ya no tan flacucho ni tan afeminado- llegaba tarde. _Muy tarde_, según Kushina. Miró su reloj de pulsera por quinta vez y resopló indignada, logrando que algunos mechones pelirrojos, que caían graciosamente sobre su redondeando rostro, se apartaran, y cruzó y descruzó los brazos, histéricamente, ya sin saber qué diablos hacer para entretenerse -demostrando su hiperactividad en cada acción.-

–¡Maldito Namikaze! ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacerme esperar de esta manera? Cuando llegue se va a enterar de lo que vale un peine, nadie hace esperar a Kushina Uzumaki ¡de verás! –chilló desesperada, enojada y frustrada, dando una patada contra el suelo.

Por dios, iba a comer ramen. _Ra-men_. Y ese bastardo rubiales llegaba tarde. _Tar-de_. Por lo tanto la estaba haciendo esperar. _Es-pe-rar._ Es decir, en palabras simples, la estaba haciendo esperar para ir a comer ramen, lo que en su vocabulario significaba: comer ramen más tarde. _Un delito. _Hablábamos de ramen, de su comida favorita, y cuando se trata de ramen, Kushina no perdonaba -introduzca risa malvada aquí.-

– ¡Kushina! –la llamaron.

La aludida se dio la vuelta y observó, con los ojos entrecerrados, a Minato llegar corriendo, agitando la mano.

–Perdona la tardanza, pero me encontré a Tsunade y ella me entretuvo –se rascó la cabeza y le sonrió, a son de disculpa.

Kushina levantó una ceja, escéptica, cruzándose de brazos, hastiada. ¿Y eso era una maldita excusa? Vale, Tsunade era _algo_ efusiva cuando se trataba de Minato -lo estrujaba contra sus enormes pechos y le tiraba de las mejillas, mientras gritaba lo mono que era- pero esa no era una excusa suficiente para hacerla esperar para ir a comer ramen. _No señor_.

– ¿Y por qué te has traído a la cosa peluda? –preguntó la pelirroja, fijándose, por primera vez, en el bulto peludo que traía el rubio en el brazo.

Él miró hacia abajo, como si se acabara de acordar de que había traído consigo a la gatita -porque era un jodido despistado- y volvió a sonreír.

–Miko se hizo daño en la pata el otro día y no ha podido salir de casa por sí sola–explicó el rubio, amablemente –Creí que le vendría bien salir un rato, no te importa ¿verdad?

_Qué oportuno. _

La pelirroja podría haberle dicho que sí. Que le molestaba mucho_, muchísimo_, que trajera a esa estúpida bola gatuna con él porque, la susodicha, la odiaba, -aunque el sentimiento era mutuo- la arañaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad, cuando su dueño no miraba, - ¡desgraciada! Aún tenía la marca en el brazo, y le dolía- y la molestaba constantemente, arruinando cualquier momento -_más_ intimo de lo normal- entre ella y Minato. Pero no lo hizo.

Por el contrario, negó con la cabeza, mientras rodaba los ojos. Mintió por Minato. _Nada más._ Él siempre era así de considerado -y despistado, porque había que ser _tonto_ para no darse cuenta de la mala relación entre humana y felina.- Simplemente, cuando sonreía de esa forma tan sincera -curvando los labios hacía arriba, formándosele un gracioso hoyuelo en la mejilla- y la miraba con esos ojos azules -reflejos del mismo cielo- era _incapaz_ de negarle algo.

Suspiró resignada. –Anda, vamos a comer. Me muero de hambre, de verás.

Minato asintió y Miko bufó, mirándola -pupilas alargadas y afiladas. Mirada de advertencia.- Kushina supo que la estúpida gata no iba a ponerle las cosas sencillas -_nop, pada nada_. Era celosa.- y que tendría que armarse de una paciencia desconocida, e inexistente en ella, -una paciencia gatuna- para no cargársela y dejar al _pobre_ Namikaze sin animal de compañía.

Sin embargo, todo el jodido esfuerzo, valdría la pena: Minato comería ramen con ella. _Y eso era lo importante._

* * *

><p><em>Holaaaaaaaa xD Yo con otro aporte para la causa MinaKushi, porque ellos son la pareja legendaria, porque ellos lo valen, Yeah baby *introduzca movimiento de cejas aquí* xDDD<em>

_Después de mi momento de publicidad, ¿qué decir? nada xD Me hizo gracia la idea de la gata Miko y su odio por Kushina (aunque recordemos que el odio es mutuo) xD El fic iba a ser más largo, pero me gustó ese final y nada, ahí lo dejé, quedándose en una viñeta y no es un one-shot como quería xD _

_¿Algo más? Tengan compasión, tengo una mente frustrada y fundida por culpa del calor xD_

_Nos leemos! ^^_


End file.
